Le mystère de Poudlard
by Gilgalaad
Summary: McGonagall est nommée directrice. Septembre arrive et l'année commence mal, des bruits bizarres s'entendent dans l'école au moment ou on s'y attend le moins. McGonagall accompagnée des autres professeurs mènent l'enquête. Que vatil se passer ?


Auteur : Gilgalaad

Titre : Le mystère de Poudlard

Disclamer : Voilà, ce sont les personnages de J.K.Rowling, à part quelques uns.

Note : Donc, c'est mon 1er fanfic, alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgent, mais de me dire vraiment ce que vous en pensez.

(_Mes remarques et mes explications sont en parenthèses et en italique_)

Le mystère de Poudlard

Poudlard, 3 septembre 2007.

Minerva McGonagall faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. C'était sa 1ère rentrée en temps que directrice. Elle était nerveuse mais surtout cela lui faisait se rappeler la mort de Dumbledore. Heureusement son cher Filius était là pour la soutenir. Elle soupira. Elle se dirigea vers un bouquet de rose et les caressa amoureusement. Ce bon professeur Flitwick qui est pour elle le plus important de tout. Tant de bon moment passé ensemble. Tout paressait magnifique jusqu'à la mort de ce grand Directeur. Elle le regrettait beaucoup. Mais elle se sentait rassurer que Filius, celui qui lui avait donner ces belles rose accompagnées d'un si beau poème, soit aujourd'hui avec elle pour la soutenir dans cette existence, mais dangereuse aventure.

Sept heures sonnèrent à la grande horloge.

Déjà, _se dit-elle_, il faut que je descende.

En arrivant dans la grande salle, elle le croisa et lui envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir pendant que lui allait accueillir les nouveaux élèves.

Filius, bien que très petit, était pourvu d'une grande énergie. C'est pour cela que sa chère et tendre lui avait donner le poste de directeur adjoint. Il accueillit les nouveaux avec un grand sourire pour les rassurés. Il les conduisit dans la salle adjacente à la Grande Salle, là ou chaque année se réunissait les nouveaux arrivant. Il s'adressa à eux de sa voix fluette et aigue :

Bonjour à tous, vous allez être bientôt répartit dans vos futures maisons respectives. Je viendrais vous chercher, vous devrez vous mettre en rang et avancer jusqu'à l'estrade qui se trouve devant la table des professeurs. Veuillez en attendant rester calme.

Il partit tout installer dans la grande salle. En passant avec le Choixpeau, il vit Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger assis comme à leur habitude à la table de Gryffondor. Ses trois là, se dit-il, surtout Harry, on un grand rôle à jouer. Se battre face à « Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom », plusieurs fois et survivre à chaque fois, il fallait le faire. Enfin autant qu'ils s'amusent pour l'instant.

La cérémonie des maisons passé, Minerva dut prononcer les mots de bienvenue. En rendant un dernier hommage à Dumbledore, elle cria les mots suivants :

« Nigaud ! Gras-double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie ! »

Puis s'assit et commença à manger la diversité de plats qu'il y avait sur la table. Tourtes au poulet, grillades de porc, salades composées, pommes de terre sautés, purées de carottes, de pommes, jus de citrouille, d'orange, et de fraise mais cette fois ci aucun bonbons à la menthe ne venait troubler l'harmonie des plats.

Après le repas, alors que tout le monde se lever pour aller dormir, elle les fit rassir :

Je sais que vous êtes tous presser d'aller vous coucher mais je n'est pas fini. Asseyez-vous de nouveau s'il vous plait. Alors d'abord je voudrais félicité le professeur Lupin pour avoir accepter de reprendre le poste de DCFM (_Défense contre les forces du mal _) ainsi que la professeur Sinn pour prendre en charge les cours de potions. Merci pour votre attention et bonne nuit.

Elle prit la main de Filius et partit vers la salle des profs pour la dernière réunion avant la rentrée qui concerné les emplois du temps et l'organisation des classes. Les affaires administratives étaient plus dures une fois qu'on avait le rôle de directrice.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Minerva se tourna vers les enseignants :

Comment allons-nous former les classes cette année ? Comme d'habitude ?

Pourquoi pas, _affirma Hagrid_, si Dumbledore faisait comme cela c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison.

Je propose du changement, les classes de Serpentard et Gryffondor sont d'année en année encore plus insupportable, _s'écria Pomona Chourave_, pourquoi ne pas mettre Serdaigle avec Gryffondor et Serpentard avec Poufsouffle. Mes élèves ont un tempérament calme, ils supporteront les vacheries des Serpentard.

Binns qui était le nouveau directeur des Serpentard ne réagit pas à l'insulte du professeur Chourave et comme tous les professeurs étaient d'accord, McGonagall prit un parchemin et avec sa baguette inscrit l'emploi du temps de l'école, l'accrocha, toujours avec magie, sur le mur de la salle des professeurs. Puis, elle déclara la réunion terminée et s'en fut avec Filius vers leur appartement.

Alors, qu'il ne restait plus personne, un cri aigu suivit d'un hurlement retentirent. Nul être humain étendit ces bruits on ne peu plus étrange…

------------------------------------------


End file.
